Gakuen Alice Chapter 046
Title- Christmas Shopping Date Volume 08 Previous Chapter → 045 Next Chapter → 047 and Volume 09 Synopsis The chapter opens with a letter by Mikan to her grandfather. She tells him about all the beautiful snow at Gakuen Alice and that after everyone had a snowball fight. Afterward, the class made a snowman Penguin in its honor. She says that when she asked Hotaru about making another Penguin Hotaru refused, because it would not be the same. She then says that everyone is going Christmas shopping at Central Town and that the school is going to have a Christmas Ball on December 24th. Mikan and her classmates (wearing the winter school uniforms) arrive in Central Town and notice how joyful and wondrous it is compared to their last trip. They then come across, Tono, Megane, Misaki Harada, and Tsubasa. However, Tono leaves with a nurse he is dating. Mikan and her friends then hang around with Tsubasa and Misaki who have just started shopping. They then bump into Narumi Ruka and Sumire. Sumire reveals to Mikan that she and Ruka are going to buy Natsume a birthday present. Natsume's actual birthday is November 27th, but so many things have happened that his birthday has been delayed. Mikan remembers all the times Natsume protected her and decides that she wants to give Natsume a present too. All of Class B also choose to join in giving Natsume presents to thank Natsume for all he has done for them. Hotaru counters that Mikan should think of a better present if she is going with something like the handmade doll thst Mikan gave Hotaru. This causes to spazz out that Hotaru did not like her doll. Mikan asks for Ruka's opinon on the matter, but he just answers, "yeah" not knowing what to do. Tsubasa then starts teasing Ruka by saying that Ruka would like anything given to him by Mikan, which causes Ruka to hit him. Mochiage who is carrying Youichi and Natsume see the scene, and Mochiage offers to fetch Ruka. Both Youichi and Mochiage end up joining in the competion with the added twist that the least favored present must become the slave the most favored present. Natsume who is alone then catches a glimpse of Persona who is mask-less. This encounter brings forth the harsh idea that his happy days are coming to end and he will again be put in the darkness. Natsume is then greeted by Sumire and Ruka who invite him to go to a tea place. Natsume is unresponsive at first, but then tells Ruka he wants "to go back" and leaves. Natsume opens the door to his room to find an ecstatic group of his friends who has prepared a suprise party for him. Natsume finds this situation stupid, but goes on with the gift bringing competition. Natsume chooses Youichi's drawing of him and Ruka's hourglass as his favorites. Natsume chooses Mikan's picture of him and everyone as the worst gift thinking that he should not have more things to protect. Natsume holds on the hourglass (to the side making the sand not move) and wishes time would stop. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes *(Mikan about Penguin): "I'm not sure who asked the question, '''can't we make another Penguin again'? Hotaru-chan said, even if we make another Penguin, the one who lived with us will never come back. She said this, gently."'' *(Mikan): "...I've been helped by Natsume quite a few times too, I'd like to get him something." *(Hotaru to Mikan): "If you plan to give him the same 'Mikan Doll' '''you gave me I think you should give it up."' *(Flasback of Natsume and Ruka): ''"Like this hourglass. Then... if only we could turn back time back to this moment! Then... I wanna grow up more quickly... If this would do. To grow up. I want strength..." *(Mikan):'' "This'' single-use camera! Even though it could be used once, it's a camera that'll even record sounds too! Use this camera to take a commemorative photo of everyone here. Because everyone keeps thinking I'm bad, so... I don't know how this'll be! and then stick it on the card and let everyone write something on it, I think that should be good..." *(Natsume): "What's important is not protect anymore things. Just like this time would stop, just like this... If only..." Category:Chapter